The Great Blender Crisis
by kate882
Summary: Aomine wants to make milkshakes for Kuroko. He runs into a problem.


"Satsuki, where do I keep my blender?" Aomine asked by way of greeting when his friend picked up her phone.

"You own a blender?" Momoi replied, sounding surprised.

That gave Aomine pause. "I think so . . ." He didn't sound very sure. "Who doesn't own a blender? It's basic kitchenware."

"I don't own a blender." She pointed out.

"And I thank God for that every day, but you also don't own a microwave, so I'm not sure that what you do and don't have in your kitchen is anything to base normal kitchen objects on."

"I own a microwave!" Momoi protested.

"You own the corpse of a microwave. It's soul is burning in hell because you caught it on fire, and I'm convinced you only keep it's body to be able to say that you do own one." Aomine informed her. "But the point is that I should have a blender, and I don't have a blender, and I need a blender."

"Why do you need a blender?"

"I'm making milkshakes for Tetsu. I thought it would be a cool surprise." Aomine said proudly.

"If it's a surprise, then it doesn't have to be tonight since he's not expecting it. Just buy a blender and make them next time."

"No way! I did not make ice cream just to give up now!" He insisted.

There was a short pause before Momoi spoke again. "You _made_ ice cream?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, milkshakes are basically just milk and ice cream blended together. There's nothing impressive about putting that together and pouring it into a cup. I figured it would be better to put at least a little effort into them, so I looked up how to make the ice cream. Which is why it's got to be tonight." Aomine reasoned.

Momoi sighed. "Alright. Obviously this is a big deal to you. I'll go ask the neighbor if I can borrow her blender and I'll give it to you."

"Do we like your neighbor?" Aomine asked, glancing at the time to see how long he had before Kuroko came over. He frowned when he saw that he only had fifteen minutes. It was a good thing that he and Momoi lived in apartments right next to each other. Neither of them was entirely sure why they were on the phone when they could be talking in person just as easily.

"Well, I do. She likes me, but she doesn't like you, Dai-chan."

"What? Why doesn't she like me?" Aomine asked, eyebrows raising.

"Because when we first moved here she heard you talking to Tetsu-kun on the phone. Apparently you told him, right in front of her, 'The place is nice, but the lady living next to Satsuki looks like a bitch. Not a witch, Tetsu, no flying brooms. Although, maybe she could be one of those too.' And then you noticed her standing there and said: 'she's also an eaves dropper. She's listening to us right now'." Momoi's tone was dripping with disapproval.

"Yeah, but I apologized!" Aomine protested.

"No, Tetsu-kun apologized." He heard her open her appartment door.

"Same thing." He said dismissively, and was ignored so that Momoi could knock.

Kuroko had told Aomine to tell the neighbor that he apologized on Aomine's behalf. He'd done that much, but had outright refused when Kuroko had tried to get him to apologize for himself.

Aomine paced impatiently as he listened to Momoi exchange pleasantries with the neighbor before finally getting to the point and getting the blender. She then proceeded to go into her own appartment.

"Wait, why didn't you just bring it straight to me?" Aomine complained. He was running low on time.

"Because if she saw that I was giving it to you she would never lend me anything again."

"Well, she's probably back in her own place now, so bring me that contraband blender before Tetsu shows up."

Momoi didn't even bother knocking. She just walked right into Aomine's appartment and deposited the blender on his counter.

"I'm amazed it didn't burst into flames in your presence." Aomine said as he plugged it in.

Most people would take offense to that. Momoi simply shrugged and said, "Yeah, I am a little bit too." She then smiled and hugged him. "Have fun with Tetsu-kun!" She waved before leaving.

Aomine was just pouring the milkshakes into the cups when he heard a knock on his door. "It's open!" He called and Kuroko stepped in.

"You bought milkshakes?" His boyfriend asked, tilting his head.

"No, I made milkshakes." Aomine said, grinning at Kuroko.

Aomine still didn't get the big deal with milkshakes. They were just milk and ice cream, but they made Kuroko happy, so he didn't really complain.

"Daiki, I could kiss you." Kuroko said, smiling after taking a tentative sip. Tentative because, while he may be better than Momoi, Aomine wasn't known for making things. Apparently he'd done good this time though.

"Well, I mean you could . . ." Aomine said with a smirk.

"Maybe latter. I'm drinking this right now." Kuroko told him. "Who's blender is that?" He added curiously before drinking more of the shake.

"Mine, obviously. Who doesn't own a blender?" Aomine didn't look at Kuroko as he said that.

"Momoi-san doesn't."

"As well she shouldn't."

Aomine was going to have to actually buy a blender because he got much more than just a kiss for his efforts later.


End file.
